


Aircest

by oldamber13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Pure incest smut with Jinora, Ikki, and Pema
Relationships: Ikki/Pema, Jinora/Ikki, Jinora/Ikki/Pema, Jinora/Pema
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Jinora x Ikki x Pema

Ikki's petite body laid on the bed in front of her sister. Jinora looked over her prey. Ikki was completely naked from head to toe. Her face was flushed and her perky nipples were hard. Her wetness was also exposed, the light glistened off her lips. Jinora stood there lustily looking at her sister. She bit her lip and crawled onto the bed. Ikki watched as Jinora's breasts swayed as she moved. Jinora kissed her sister on the thigh repeatedly, making her way up. She licked her hip before kissing her stomach. She moved slowly feeling the anticipation building up in Ikki. She put one of her small breasts in her mouth and sucked on her nipple. Ikki moaned loudly. Ikki looked at Jinora’s brown eyes and the blue arrow on her head. Jinora smirked as she made her way up. She playfully bit down on Ikki's collarbone. She placed butterfly kisses all the way up her slender neck. Ikki let out more moans. Jinora looked in Ikki's light grey eyes.  
"What if Mom and Dad catch us?" Said Ikki.  
"Dad is out doing something with Korra and Mom is too busy keeping up with rohan on the other end of the island. Were not going to get caught." Jinora said.  
Ikki nodded and then kissed her sister. Jinora returned the kiss, softly biting down on her sisters bottom lip. Their tongues entered each others mouths, wrestling with one another. Jinora's hands moved up Ikki's neck, caressing her head as they made out. Ikki wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. One hand found its way to her lower back, the other grabbed her ass. Ikki playfully smacked catching Jinora off guard. Ikki looked in Jinora's brown eyes as she caught her breath. The two sisters smiled at each other when suddenly the door opened.  
Pema stood with her mouth wide open. Jinora and Ikki just froze there not knowing what to do. Pema stared at her daughters trying to process what was going on. Jinora was on top of Ikki her ass in the air slightly. Both of them were naked and wet. Pema looked at both of their vaginas, they were mere inches from one another.

"Uhm ... I can explain." Said Jinora frantically. " We were ..."  
Pema held up her finger. "How long has this been going on?"  
"A few months" said Ikki.

Pema walked over and sat on the bed. Jinora and Ikki's faces grew redder. Pema placed her head in hands.  
"This is my fault. I should have thought you girls more about sex. I was worried if i did you too would want to try it. I never thought you would figure out with each other." Jinora rolled off of Ikki and placed her hand on her Mom's shoulder.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, we did." Said Jinora.  
Pema let out a sigh and stood up. "Well I guess now is as good as anytime to teach you about sex."  
Without warning Pema undid her robes and let them fall to the ground. Jinora and Ikki stared at their mother. Her large breasts bounced as she got on the bed. She then climbed onto Jinora and started kissing her. Jinora froze as her Mom’s mouth touched hers. Her large breasts squeezed against Jinora's much smaller chest. Pema's butt swayed back and forth as she kissed her daughter. Jinora pushed her Mom back.  
"This is too much ... I ... I can't do this."  
"Sweetie" Pema said as she held her daughter's face, "It’s okay.”  
Jinora looked her in her green eyes and slowly placed her moms nipple in her mouth. She sucked on it lightly. Pema through her head back and moaned. She looked down to see Ikki was masturbating, rubbing her clit to shocked to do anything else.  
“Come over here Ikki.” Pema said squeezing her other breast.  
Ikki stood up and walked over. She watched as Jinora now eagerly sucked on her mom’s breast. Ikki placed her mouth over the other one and looked into her mom’s eyes as she sucked it. Pema let out more moans. Jinora squeezed her sisters but and winked at her with the niple still in her mouth. Ikki let out a laugh and smacked Jinora’s ass.  
“Alright girls I got something else I want to try.” Pema said moving away from them.  
She stood and spread her legs revealing a hairless wet pussy. Jinora moved forward and got down on her knees. Pema spread her ass cheeks and motioned for Ikki to come back there. She slowly lowered herself onto her children's faces. Jinora was so excited she could hardly process what was happening. Her tongue darted inside her mom as Ikki’s tongue went in Pema’s ass. Jinora could feel her Mom’s juices all over her face. Ikki’s was licking excitedly, making her mom’s asshole wet with her saliva. Pema grabbed both her daughters brown hair and let out a loud moan.  
“Fuck! Eat my ass Ikki! Uhh … Jin Jinora suck my clit baby!” She cried out. Her knees were shaking and her face was red. The two girls went into overdrive trying to make their mom cum.  
“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” She said as an orgasm ripped through her body. Her vagina pulsated on Jinora’s face, sending fluids all over her eldest daughter. Pema moved to the bed and laid down quivering and covered in sweat.  
Ikki and Jinora were now on their knees looking at each other. Jinora was covered in her mom’s cum. Ikki licked her lips and moved forward almost tackling her sister. Ikki licked Jinora’s face trying to taste her mom. Jinora moved with Ikki making out wildly.  
“Come on girls up here.” Pema said as the girls scrambled up on the bed. Pema laid Jinora on her back between her legs with her head on her mom’s breast. “Here I’ll support you while Ikki gets to try some pussy.”  
Pema moved her legs around her daughters and held her open. Strands of pre-cum were stretched across her daughters pussy. Ikki moved hungrily to her sister and started licking her. Jinora let out a moan. Pema squeezed Jinora’s breast adding to her excitement. Jinora could feel her sisters fingers moving rapidly in and out of her pussy. Ikki sucked her clit and looked up with her light grey eyes. Jinora looked back at down at her and met her gaze. The two were locked looking at each other with incestous lust. Jinora could feel an orgasm building up inside of her.  
“Im gonna cum on your face.” Jinora cried out.  
Ikki sucked down even harder and her mom squeezed her nipples. That was it, Jinora let out a flood of moans and passion. Her vagina quivered and gripped Ikki’s fingers. Liquid shot out and coated her sister’s face. Ikki stood up licking of her finger smiling and giggling.  
“Come here Ikki, Mama wants some.” Pema said. Ikki came over and started to make out with her mom. Pema could taste Jinora all over her younger daughter’s mouth. “Sit on my face.” Pema said looking into Ikki’s grey eyes.  
Ikki straddled her mom’s face. Her wet vagina was inches from her mouth. Pema pulled her down, diving her tongue into her folds. Jinora was still lying where she was catching her breath. She turned around to see Ikki’s ass was on her mom's chin. She moved up and spread Ikki’s cheeks and began to lick.  
“Uhhh…. Jinora.” She moaned.  
Jinora started to eat her ass faster. She moved her hands down to her moms large breast and squeezed them. She would play with her moms nipples pinching them while diving her tongue into her sister. After several minutes Ikki came, shooting juices all over her mom. Jinora and Ikki laid on each of their moms sides. They cuddled up to her. They each kissed the sides of her face. She reached around them her hands trailed their bodies. Her right hand squeezed Ikki’s ass, and her left hand went down the tattoo on Jinora’s back. Soon the three exhausted girls fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Pema and Jinora strap on fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut of Jinora and Pema

Pema strapped the strap on to her waist and laid down. Jinora looked at her and rubbed her clit. Pema could already see how wet her daughter was, a strand of precum dripped down her thigh.   
Pema got situated and Jinora mounted her, the dildo teased her labia but didn’t enter.  
Jinora squeezed her mother's boobs and kissed her. Their lips connected and their tongues went into each others mouths. Pema pinched her daughters nipples causing her to moan into her mouth. This broke their kiss but they continued looking into each other’s eyes while playing with their breasts. Jinora broke eye contact and sat up. She stuck two of her fingers in her moms mouth. Pema watched as Jinora rubbed her clit with the same fingers. Jinora shifted her body and lined up the dildo to her entrance. Pema held on to her daughters tattooed thighs as she guided her down. The rubber object entered her slowly. Her tight walls gripped it. Her breathing was heavy causing her chest to rise and fall quickly. She let out a moan as the last of the 7 inches entered her. She laid her head back and moaned.   
“Mom, it ... i-t feels so good.”  
“I know it does sweetie.” Pema said grinning. Jinora face was red and her mouth hung open. Beads of sweat covered their bodies. Jinora grabbed her moms boobs and rocked her hips back and forth. Jinora could feel the strap on inside her, she could feel her mothers incestuous lust for her. Jinora leaned down and locked lips with her Mom. Pema began rocking her hips thrusting inside her daughter. She squeezed Jinora's ass, giving one of her ass cheeks a slap. Jinora and Pema looked each other in the eyes. The only sound was the wet smack of Jinora getting fucked by her mom. Jinora began kissing her mom's neck, sucking on her collarbone. Their bodies were pressed together, Pema could feel Jinora's nipples poking her. Pema squeezed her daughter’s tattooed ass cheeks as she slammed the dildo into her. Jinora sat back up, her brown hair bobbing with every thrust from her mother. She squeezed her mom’s large breasts to try and distract her from the growing heat building up inside her.   
“You’re doing so good Jinora.” Pema said between breaths.   
Jinora grinned as she rocked her hips back and forth. Pema let her hands move up her daughter’s body. Past her hips and up her rib cage. She moved her hands over Jinora’s breasts and pinched her nipples. Jinora moaned and bucked her hips even wilder.   
Pema moved her hands behind her daughter’s back and pulled her down into a kiss. Jinora held both sides of her mom’s face and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Pema moved her mouth with her. The mother and daughter made out with their sweaty bodies pressed together.  
Pema rolled over putting Jinora with her back on the bed. She stood up next to the side of the bed and thrust the dildo back in her daughter.   
Pema’s boobs bounced with each deep thrust into Jinora. She now held on to her daughter’s hips guiding the strap on into her.  
“Make me cum mom.”  
“I will.” Pema said thrusting even harder. Jinora arched her head back. Her back was now off the bed. Her pussy tightened around the shaft as she cried out.  
“I’m cumming.”  
Her pussy quivered as Pema pulled out of her daughter. Jinora laid on the bed her chest rising and falling. Beads of sweat covered both the women. Pema unhooked the strap on and laid down next to her daughter.  
“I love you Jinora.”  
“I love you too mom.”


	3. Jinora x Ikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take turns sitting on each others faces. smut smut smut

Ikki rocked her hips over Jinora’s face. Her cute ass was on her sister’s chin. Jinora’s sultry eyes met Ikki’s in a lustful incestuous look. Ikki leaned her arms against the headboard of the bed as her sister’s tongue made her quiver. Jinora’s skilled tongue moved up and down pleasuring her sister. Ikki’s eyes moved down the blue arrow watching as Jinora closed her eyes lost in her pussy. Jinora’s blue tattooed hands held her sisters thighs as she ate her out. Her thighs shook when Jinora hit the right spot with her tongue. Ikki’s face was flush and her ab muscles tightened. She moved her hips faster her clit hitting her sister’s nose. More of Ikki’s liquid leaked into Jinora’s mouth. The more she moved her tongue the wetter Ikki got.

“Jinora … when did you … ahh … get so good at this?” Ikki asked, trying to catch her breath.

“Mmmhmhm.” 

“Right I’m sitting ... ahhh … on your face. Tell me … uhh … after.”

Jinora rolled her eyes and continued eating her sister. More fluids went down Jinora’s chin as her tongue went as deep as possible into her. She moved it slowly teasing her sister. Ikki moaned and her back arched. 

“Make me cum. Make me cum Jinora.”

Jinora continued, her tongue moved back and forth as her sister’s walls tightened. Ikki squeezed her petite breast as she rocked on her sister’s face. She pinched her hard nipples as she made eye contact with her sister. With one of her hands she grabbed Jinora’s brown hair. Jinora gripped her sisters slender thighs harder. Ikki squeezed one of her breasts as her orgasm grew closer. 

“Jinora!” she moaned pulling on her sister’s hair. “Uhhh… ahhh… Jinora!”

Her body quivered as her orgasm ripped through her young body. Her pussy spasmed on Jinora’s tongue. She moaned loudly and almost pulled Jinora’s hair out. Her sister winced when she tugged her hair but she enjoyed the show. Jinora loosened her grip on Ikki’s thighs. Ikki leaned against the wall catching her breath. Strands of precum connected Jinora’s face to her sister’s pussy. Jinora moved her head out from under her sister. She sat up and squeezed Ikki’s ass as she kissed her slender back. Ikki turned around and slumped against the headboard of the bed. Jinora reached forward and pulled her into a sloppy kiss. Ikki eagerly returned the kiss tasting herself in her sister’s mouth. She squeezed Jinora’s breasts as their tongue intertwined. Jinora would softly moan between kisses. Soon her hands made their way down between Jinora’s legs. Her soft fingers went into Jinora’s pussy. Jinora locked eye’s with Ikki as she worked two finger’s in and out of her. Ikki’s thumb delicately played with her sister’s clit as they kissed. Jinora’s pussy was super wet and leaked down Ikki’s petite hands. 

“Lay down.” Jinora demanded. “It’s my turn.”  
Ikki laid down as Jinora straddled her face. Ikki held on to her waist, as her tongue entered her folds. Jinora threw her head back as Ikki entered her. Her wet pussy almost smothered her sister as she began grinding on her mouth. Ikki didn’t mind, she loved seeing her sister so worked up. Jinora bucked her hips harder. Ikki reached around and squeezed Jinora’s ass cheeks. Ikki’s tongue moved up and teased Jinora’s clit.

“Uhhh … right there Ikki … ahhh … right there.” 

Ikki flicked her tongue, her sister spamed more. Jinora arched her back, her clit throbbed with excitement. She leaned against the wall and looked into her sister’s grey eyes.

“Suck my clit. Suck my clit and make me cum.”

Ikki put her soft mouth around it and sucked. Jinora moaned.

“Yeah, just like that.”

She moved her hips on Ikki’s face. Her orgasm was building up inside of her. Her sister’s tongue moved delicately under her clit as she sucked it. Jinora squeezed her own breast and pulled on her nipples. Her mouth was hanging open as she let out a incestuous moan. Her legs began to shake as her vagina tightened. She closed her eyes as she came. Her sister’s tongue never stopped. Jinora spasmed even more. Knowing her sister made her cum made the aftershocks of the orgasm even better. 

Jinora was out of breath, beads of sweat covered the arrow on her forehead. She climbed off her sister and laid down next to her. Ikki grinned at her exhausted sister. Jinora laughed and pulled her in close. Their breasts pushed up against each other as they kissed. Their airbender bodies intertwined with each other.


End file.
